


Danse Solitaire

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [13]
Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Danse Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



Jack came to the wedding. It was unavoidable, given how the family would look upon his absence. But watching Kitty stand up with Freddy was unexpectedly painful, and even when the intricate patterns of the dance brought her to his hand and side he could find no solace, for the light of shining worship in her eyes was not for him. Not anymore.

Her cheeks were pink, her lips rosy, her feet so light and right and sure as they moved alongside his, and he had to forgive her, after all, and Freddy too.

All the missteps were his own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Danse Solitaire [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565477) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
